


Dumbledore vs Manipulative Dumbledore

by HeirGaunt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Good Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeirGaunt/pseuds/HeirGaunt
Summary: When Grey!Manipulative!Dumbledore summoned a champion... he wasn't expecting this. Or, Manipulative vs Good Dumbledore.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Dumbledore vs Manipulative Dumbledore

  
"So you see... I, we, were out of options. I had a better hand when we were up against Grindelwald! All we had going for us was a prophecy." 

Dumbledore surveyed the room, near the entire order. The Longbottoms. The Potters. Even McKinnon was there. But... where was Moody?

Well, some things had to be different Dumbledore mused sadly. 

"But, it was a prophecy that guaranteed that a child, by the name of Harry Potter" 

Dumbledore took in a breath, and the Order all shared a glance. Well, some things stayed the same he guessed. 

"would die. This was unacceptable. I would not, and I could never compromise my ideals. For the greater good is the biggest lie that has ever been said on this earth.”

Dumbledore’s eyes were hard, as he glanced out of his runic circle. Where was Harry? Damn, he missed Harry even if he would join him in the afterlife eventually.

“So, I researched long and hard. I realised within three years of being in contact with him, that the same method that Voldemort had been using to stay immortal had irrevocably changed Harry. Harry was a Horcrux. I researched long and hard for a method to destroy the horcrux without destroying the vessel."

Dumbledore looked off into the distance, past the assembled order members. 

"I accidently gave myself a withering curse while doing so. Thanks to the actions of Snape, I had a year to live. And yet I hoped. Harry was innocent. The easiest thing at that time, would have been to just kill him. But what is easy, and what is right is two different things. So, I enacted a plan. In order to take the pressure from Voldemort from Harry, I had Snape ensconce himself in the inner circle, by killing me."

The Order gasped.

"Yes, my death was a grievous blow, but a blow that had fallen inevitably, the year before."

"However, I set in motion events that suffice it to say, sent the best and brightest I had that weren't ensconced in the ministry too far, or had a price on their head, or just didn't have the moral gumption. I sent three drop-outs. All the while, Snape became the master of the elder wand." 

The Order was now silent at this announcement, slack-jawed and staring at him. 

"They were the best that I had, and all that could be spared. Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter. I watched from the next life you see, 'cos I was dead. And damn, but Harry was a born leader. He was like Godric reincarnated. Even from afar, the mere mention of his name was enough to send the Death Eaters scrambling, and yet... he was the best."

Dumbledore's eyes misted at this, and James and Other-Dimension Dumbledore shared a look.

"Eventually, Snape was able to maneuver the Dark Lord into a vulnerable position, that allowed Harry's counterassault, consisting of what was left of the Order, and school-children, to have a chance. In doing so, he ensured his death. But, he gave Harry his final orders."

Dumbledore paused.

"When Harry killed SeverusHarry got himself killed. I had done my best, given him the best shot of a life, short though it was, and he still died."

Drops of tears ran from Dumbledore's eyes to the end of his nose, dripping down and onto his beard. 

"I had promised myself that since Ariana... but it was not to be. He died. And then, impossibly, he came back. He became master of the cloak, stone, and wand, and in that moment, my death was not in vain, for he lived."

"Now, answer me this... how did I get here? because if you summoned me, that requires sacrifice, and a massive one at that."

Lily Potter started bawling.

Dumbledore stared at his counterpart and whispered, the barest edge of steel in his voice, that chilled the room, despite the residual heat from the ritual.

"Not Harry... you son of a bitch!" 

Dumbledore's eyes flashed with fire, and he moved to the edge of the summoning circle, the runes glowing white, and then, he was through.

"We didn't fight to become the same thing we fought! The ends do not, and will never justify the means! I searched for years for a way and you... you had the entire order and you killed him just like that!"

Other Dumbledore spluttered, as the Order started to back away.

Dumbledore roared. 

"Stay you cowards, and you will see, just how I won a war with nothing but a school full of children, with a ministry that was corrupt and hell bent on seeing Voldemort win, while dead! The moment you sacrificed an innocent child, you became the enemy! The enemy will feel my wrath, for I am Albus Dumbledore, and while I live, or while I’m dead, evil will fear me, the memory of me, even the pink and yellow underwear I was buried in!”

Dumbledore paused, and looked directly into the eyes of Other Dumbledore.  
“Run, and pray Voldemort finds you first.”


End file.
